


Kraken the Case: Alternate POVs

by PaddieCake



Series: Diego Solves a Murder [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake
Summary: Just retellings of some chapters in Kraken the case from POVs other than Diego's.Updates sporadically and probably inconsistently, this is just for fun.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Diego Solves a Murder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794259
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is Dave's POV for Chapters 2-3 (beginning of 4).

Dave glanced up at the sound of the water running. Dave knocked on the bathroom door. "You're taking a bath or shower, babe?"

Klaus' head, hair curling at the edges due to the steam, popped out from behind the door. "Bath, you want to join me?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows in a way that always made Dave laugh.

"No, no, you prefer taking baths alone." Dave said, pecking Klaus on the nose. Of course Dave  _ did _ want to join, and sometimes he did, but Klaus didn't usually take a bath unless he wanted to have time to himself.

Especially since he'd been so freaked out, and stressed lately. Dave knew Klaus was still worried he'd leave or… turn him in, he guessed. But that woman had attacked  _ both _ of them, and Klaus… well her death was an accident, even if it was in self-defense.

It was a weird situation, not helped by just how weirdly his powers have been acting. 

"Do you want me to cook or do you want takeout?" 

Klaus hummed "Takeout is fine. Don't want you to overwork yourself." He said smirking. 

_ Hot damn _ did Dave love it when Klaus smiled. He kissed him again, enjoying the way they melted into each other. "Go take your bath. I'll do the dishes and then order our food." Klaus nodded before closing the door. 

Dave listened to the murmurings of the television as he washed up, trying to pay attention to the story, though it was a bit difficult with how low the volume was.

He wished Ben could make it louder right now. Probably looking through Dave's bookshelf. 

And then there was a knock at the door. Dave frowned, drying his hands and shutting the t.v. before opening the door.

A rather handsome man with a scar on his face stood there. He looked… moody? And then he noticed the police badge and his blood ran cold.

It  _ was _ self-defense, that… was… they could prove it, probably…

He was apologizing, claiming he had the wrong place, and now Dave was more confused. "Is it a police matter? I can… try and help?" 

He shook his head, apologizing again. "No, no, I didn't get a chance to change. Sorry for bothering you."

But then Dave noticed a gold glittered postcard and he felt a sudden excitement. "You're here for Klaus!" 

Well, more for Klaus' very late party, but maybe the mail was delayed? That happened sometimes. "He's taking a bath, let me get him. He'll be so excited, let me get him."

He must have been one of Klaus' brother's, Diego if he remembered his old poster correctly.

"Klaus." Dave called, knocking on the bathroom door. Klaus opened it sooner than Dave had expected, a towel wrapped around his chest, and his hair. 

"Ben told me… Did he say what he was here for?"

Dave shook his head "I think he got your postcard late, he was holding it."

The look Klaus gave him let Dave know he wasn't convinced he hadn't just been ignored. He ran a thumb across Klaus' cheek, and the tension in his face dissipated, leaving behind a soft smile.

Dave loved that he could make Klaus smile like that. "Go get changed, he's still waiting outside."

When Klaus went to talk to Diego, Dave stayed close enough to hear the conversation. It made Dave sad to hear Klaus try so hard to… what? Not seem as affected by none of his siblings showing up to such an important part of Klaus' life? To seem more energetic and excited than he usually was?

Well, no, Klaus was pretty bubbly, but this seemed… extra, Dave supposed. 

Dave snorted. Sobriety baby. 

He also wished he knew what the hell Ben was saying, probably something like  _ "I told you to put more information on the cards, dumbass." _ Which was  _ fair _ . But Dave got the feeling they still might not have come. 

Allison getting his hopes up was hard. Klaus was really excited to get a response from any of them, so to have her completely forget or not care, or to purposely get his hopes up was painful for both of them. 

And Diego wanted a favor from Klaus? Dave walked away, already knowing Klaus would agree to it. He would want to try and make up with Diego for whatever he did when he was still using. It didn't mean Dave wasn't bothered by the fact that that was the only reason Diego came by. 

He finished ordering the food by the time both Hargreeves came back inside. He could hear the nervous way Klaus tried to explain their things. 

And yeah, he and Klaus smoked sometimes, but rarely, they  _ were _ mostly just decoration. Dave sighed, coming out of the kitchen to let them know he'd ordered food, resting a hand on Klaus.

Dave wanted to know if Klaus was ok, and judging by the face he made he was ok-ish, which was better than bad. He nodded, kissing Klaus' cheek before leaving. 

When Dave came back to find them both still talking, and no one  _ seemed  _ injured, so Dave assumed it was ok. 

  
  


Dave tried not to laugh at Klaus' abysmal, referential, joke about their 'names' (and good lord did Dave want to punch Reginald Hargreeves). 

So when the food was finally placed, (not Ben's, it seemed he didn't want to join), Dave turned to Diego and said; "So, it's nice to finally meet you, Klaus talks about you guys a lot." Which was true, to varying degrees. Klaus had quite a few fond memories of his siblings, and generally Klaus avoided talking about anything that would upset  _ Dave _ , which… Well they were working on Klaus and his difficulty with talking about the worse parts of his childhood. 

And then Diego snapped at him. He jolted back a bit in surprise, but judging by Klaus' reaction maybe he shouldn't take it too personally?

But Klaus seemed to have a handle on it, so Dave just let him take care of it. He placed a hand on Klaus' knee, squeezing it gently. 

And then they were discussing Vanya, and Dave had  _ feelings _ about her. He'd read the book, before he ever met Klaus, and his enjoyment of the comics outweighed any interest he had in the actual kids, though his brother had a huge crush on Allison when they were younger… But he read the book, and it was  _ interesting _ . But then he met Klaus, and it took a few meetings before he found out he was  _ that _ Klaus Hargreeve, and then the book felt… wrong. 

Especially as he got to know Klaus better, and started to get feelings for him.

"Why?" Dave asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts as a dumpling went flying and hit Klaus square in the face. 

  
  


And then he ate it. 

He loved this man, he really did. 

Dave gave his knee another gentle squeeze.

Oh good, they were ok, that was a relief. He was glad they wouldn't be arguing for however long Diego was going to be here. 

_ Oh shit _ he thought as Diego turned to him. He blinked up at Diego, and he was being asked about what he knew about the Umbrella Academy, and he told him the truth, and Klaus had defended him, and they moved on to the 'favor'.

  
  


And Dave felt his breath catch in his throat. He grabbed Klaus' hand and squeezed his hand tightly, maybe it had nothing to do with that woman. 

Hopefully.

And then Klaus  _ agreed _ , and Dave was sure he aged ten years because how the hell was Klaus supposed to keep up a charade of cluelessness if it  _ was _ that woman.

And then Diego said he was proud of Klaus, and Klaus' expression at that hurt Dave. 

He would have to tell Klaus he was proud of him more often. He  _ did _ tell him, but he was still getting to know Klaus and maybe he didn't say it enough if Klaus was so happy to hear it. 

Dave waved goodbye to Diego as he left, and felt Klaus hug him tightly from behind. 

"Fuck." Klaus muttered into his neck, and Dave turned around to hold Klaus properly, rubbing his back gently. 

"It'll be ok." Dave said, kissing his temple. "We'll figure it out, Klaus." 

Klaus shook his head against his shoulder. "I should tell him, right?"

Dave sighed "Maybe… Maybe just wait to see what happens." He suggested. 

Klaus sighed "Maybe… maybe." He muttered.

"Let's go to bed." Dave said, leading Klaus to their room gently. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus' POV in chapters 5, 6, and the beginning of 7!
> 
> Which I just realized is when I introduce Vanya, xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget, I've just been all up in Allison and Klaus' Hollywood adventure, but I needed a small break from that, and I've been working on this for ages and I'm finally done with this chapter!
> 
> I mostly just dont want to bog myself down rewriting the entire series from any one person, at the moment, so I'm only sticking to a couple at a time:)

Klaus didn't really want to go to the police station. He had… spent a lot of time in drunk tanks and waiting to be booked for drugs, and solicitation, and drunk and disorderly conduct. 

And also the asshole chief boss dude adamantly refused to look at, or talk to Klaus directly. He felt proud of himself for being able to freak him out when he began conversing with the guy's aunt. She was  _ lovely _ , and it scared Stokes enough to take him seriously, which was all Klaus asked.

He didn't even wear sequins or loud colors! He  _ deserved  _ it.

But Klaus was not happy about his current situation. He hoped that the case he was helping Diego with wouldn't be related to the woman he'd killed. 

Klaus gently rubbed his stomach, as if to soothe knot in his stomach.

But the woman they ended up finding was killed the exact same way he'd killed Phil and that woman who had attacked him and Dave. He glanced over to Ben who didn't look any less confused than he was. 

  
  


He felt sick, if he had done this while… what, sleep possession? What could he even do about that? Never sleep? 

Wouldn't Dave have been a more likely culprit? He slept right next to Klaus, wouldn't his powers go for someone closer?

"I didn't do this." Klaus muttered to Ben. "Right?" He felt a lump in his throat. "What if I had…" 

"No, of course not. Your powers don't work that way…" Ben didn't sound very convincing.

His brain finally processed the conversation going on around him. "Other one?" He asked Diego.

He was grateful when his brother led him away from the body. Klaus felt more than a little nauseous. 

When Diego described the other case, Leah Orfe, the knot in his stomach tightened. He hadn't gotten the woman's name, of course, given that he was getting better at banishing ghosts when he wanted to, but the way Diego described the murder it was… Well Klaus knew it had to be the same person. 

But that was  _ ok _ because he could… lie? Pretend that he was helping while keeping the trail off him? Or maybe he should just tell Diego, he  _ did _ write up that contract for a reason, it was only partially a joke. Just say 'Hey, I killed that woman. But it was self defense, and an accident so please don't arrest me.' Klaus was pretty sure it wouldn't work.

Christ, what the hell was he thinking? Klaus' chest tightened, and he focused on the grip Diego had on him, to try and calm down.

He could hear Diego say something about maybe just forgetting Klaus helping. "N-no! L-ook, it's..." He didn't know what, actually. He reached out to grab at Diego's shoulders. "Uhm. Uh, I'm fine, I'm alright." He murmured. He let out a cough, trying to loosen the tightness in his chest. 

Klaus screamed at the sight of a ghostly woman. There was a huge gash across her throat that just  _ poured  _ blood every time she tried to talk. Like a waterfall or something. He looked around a little hopelessly for a second before turning to face her. 

He introduced himself, he knew he sounded a little hysterical. He  _ really _ hated talking to ghosts.

Especially when they bled with every movement.

The woman blinked back in shock. "I'm… I'm dead…" she seemed sad, which wasn't unusual. "I didn't see who killed me. But, well… Someone's been hanging around the Icarus lately, though."

Klaus frowned, why did the Icarus feel so important to him? "How so?"

"Well no one really knew  _ why _ he was hanging around? It's not like we were doing a recital or anything. And none of the others knew who he was there for."

Klaus eyed the ground, because despite the blood gushing down her neck it never reached the ground and he could pretend she wasn't doing a wonderful recreation of the elevators at the Overlook Hotel. "Rehearsing for what?" He asked, frowning.

"Well I'm a violinist for St. Pluvium's orchestra." She said.

And that  _ definitely  _ rang a bell. He laughed, he couldn't help it. He didn't particularly care, but there was no way Diego wasn't going to have a fit when he found out they'd have to talk to Vanya. "Sorry, my sister is a co-worker of yours. Vanya." He said when she gave him a scandalized look. 

"Never heard of her, sorry." Helen said, "If that is the person who killed me, I hope she stays safe until you know for sure."

"Me too… She also plays violin, shy though, maybe that's why. But thanks for the help." He said, flashing her as polite a goodbye as he could muster before banishing her. 

He was  _ so _ glad he was getting the hang of that. 

It didn't make him feel any less exhausted, though.

He wanted Dave, and had to settle for Diego which was fine, he supposed.

And then he got Dave, yey! Thank you contract that forced them to feed him!

He happily clung to Dave, letting his boyfriend's warmth seep into him as he pressed his face into Dave's shoulder. He  _ really _ didn't want to leave. He truly enjoyed the life he'd started making for himself. It was hard, but also a lot easier to just exist, in a way he hadn't before. He felt more grounded, although with everything going on now, he felt… well he was glad to have Dave as an anchor to the real world, right now.

And Dave swore he was happy to be there for him, which was a miracle in itself, really. 

Klaus let out a sigh when it was finally time to leave. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. 

Klaus played with office supplies until they went back out to go interview the orchestra. 

Klaus could admit that he didn't really want to see Vanya either, if he were honest. He wasn't really ready for it, the book still felt too raw.

But they went 

Ben was chattering about how he thought it would be nice to see her again, and maybe she was more apologetic about the book now while they walked into the building.

Klaus… wasn't sure. But he was willing to see what happened, especially if there was potentially a killer on the lose.

Well another one. 

"What's she saying?"

And Klaus had no idea who 'she' was, so he glanced over to Ben, raising a confused eyebrow as if his ghostly brother had any answers. 

"Who now?"

"Helen Cho."

_ Oh _ , Diego thought he was talking to  _ Helen _ . No, no he was not. 

And when Diego made it clear he didn't believe him he closed his mouth and decided not to correct him.

But he didn't think Diego would actually believe him. He glanced over to Ben for some kind of help.

"You could tell him the truth?" He supplied not so helpfully.

Klaus hissed at him. 

Klaus looked around, playing with his sleeve until a man came to them. A man wearing a suit, which Klaus believed to be the ultimate sign of assholery. 

He and Diego talked for a bit. When Diego tried, and in Klaus' opinion  _ failed _ at explaining the situation Klaus piped in, doing his absolute best Allison Hargreeves impression. "We heard a rumor that a strange man was hanging around her before Helen was killed." 

At least Diego laughed.

Ben complained about how oblivious the conductor was, and Klaus agreed

Patch and Diego started setting up and Klaus got comfortable on the table as Diego went to get their first  _ witness _ , thank you Detective.

She turned to Klaus once Diego was out of the room, "How are you holding up? It can't be easy for you to be doing this." She said gently.

Klaus looked at her in shock, honestly he hadn't expected her to be so nice to him after he'd very obviously stolen from, and lied to her and Diego in the past. "I'm… I'm fine. Look, about before, I'm  _ really _ sorry. I know the drugs and my powers, and our past isn't an excuse, but I  _ really _ am."

"I know you are, Klaus, and Diego is too."

"I just… I'm  _ really _ sorry, I know I can't take it back-" Klaus tensed up when he heard Diego come back in with the witness.

The interview started out ok, but she seemed to recognize him almost immediately, and he regretted bringing Helen up at all.

He lied to her, saying Helen had moved on, he wasn't a psychic medium, and he didn't communicate with the dead for people, certainly not those he didn't know or care about. 

And then Diego called him  _ out _ on it. And he didn't really get it, obviously. He only saw it from the point of view of getting to see a beloved dead one. Problem was ninety percent of the time they weren't recognizable as people, and if they  _ were _ , both the living and the dead would pester him to see each other.

They interviewed three more people, and Klaus was just about done with the whole day when a fire alarm went off. 

They rushed everyone outside, and Klaus let out a small sigh, concentrating on his powers to summon Helen. If the potential killer was here, she could point him out. 

"That's the man who's been hanging around." Helen said, pointing to an average looking man standing next to a mousey looking woman.

Oh, shit.

Vanya.

"That's him." Klaus hissed, nodding towards the man.

They used the tried and true method of rock-paper-scissors, and Klaus won,  _ naturally _ , numbers One and Two were predictably bad at the entire concept. All it took was for Klaus to oh so casually mention that scissors had to be the strongest close enough to Luther, and it became far too easy to become a master at it.

Luther always chose scissors, so Diego always chose rock, but then he  _ only _ ever chose rock, assuming it was the best. After that it was pretty easy to get Allison to instinctively use paper consistently enough, since she caught on to Diego, and that meant Klaus was always guaranteed to end up in the top three of any full rock-paper-scissors fight. After that it was evenly matched between him Ben, and Five when both were still around. 

Diego, however, did  _ not  _ care about Klaus' impeccable record and dragged him along anyway.

Klaus was  _ sure _ this was going to be a RIP roarin' good time. 


End file.
